Talk:Space Station Designs/@comment-30378270-20161122161520
LUNAR SCIENCE STATION The Lunar Science Station (designation LSS) is a space station comprised of 98 various modules, and is designed for use as a base of operations for lunar exploration and study by personnel from multiple nations simultaneously. Built in conjunction with over a dozen space agencies from countries around the world, LSS is the next "Giant Leap For Mankind" in lunar exploration. Tens of thousands of people from dozens of countries spent in excess of 5 million working man-hours to manufacture all the modules and components used in the building, launch, and operation of LSS. Its purpose is four-fold: * to conduct multiple lunar landings in a relatively short period of time * serve as an immediate research facility to allow for the study of materials found and information obtained * facilitate the search for, recovery of, extraction, processing and refining of Helium-3; a rare Earth element found in abundance on the surface of the Moon * to afford an opportunity to take a break from the customarily cramped quarters associated with lunar exploration LSS is designed to be manned by 8 multi-national "space operations" trained members. A typical tour of duty aboard LSS lasts 6 months. Approximately every 45 days, a new two-person crew arrives aboard a modernized Apollo-style Service Module/Dockable Crew Capsule; bringing with them new experiments, fresh supplies and other needed items. After the new personnel have completed unboarding and off-loading all of their equipment, the two senior members depart; returning to Earth with completed experiments, old equipment and discarded items (trash). The LSS station is comprised of five functional areas, with the middle three being habitable by station members and each possesses its own separate Oxygen Garden for independent air supply: 1. Power/Fuel/Thruster Section 2. Crew Quarters/Living Areas 3. Lunar Vehicle Launch/Return Section 4. Science/Research/Study Section 5. Power/Fuel/Thruster Section DETAILED SYNOPSIS: 1. "Power, Fuel and Thruster Section" * Three Station Modules, used for water storage, general supply and waste reclamation * Four Large Solar Panels, generating 400 amperes of electricity total * Two Small Solar Panels, generating 108 amperes of electricity total * Four Refuel Modules, containing approximately 20% stored fuel reserves of both Main Engine Fuel and Thruster Propellant * Two LK Lander Cores, for movement, positioning, directional travel and precision place keeping * One Antenna, for communication and radar transmission/reception 2. "Crew Quarters & Living Areas" * One recreational activity module: includes common eating area, primary food preperation and food-stuffs storage, a variety of exercise and fitness equipment, a TV room, electronic gaming equipment, a stellar observatory, wide-field viewing ports and other amenities * Primary docking location for two incoming space vehicles * Operations and Control Module * Oxygen Garden, for independent supply of atmospheric control and air supply * One space exploration Pod * Two MSS Solar Panels, generating 120 amperes of electricity total * Six Habitation Modules (crew compartments) docked at several locations. Each is equipped with minor amenities for food preparation/storage, choice of entertainment equipment (TV, stereo, gaming equipment, video phone, etc). Each contains one "shower" compartment and one "toilet" compartment. Each is designed to accommodate two station members and all of their personal items. Members have the option of staying alone during their tour of duty or sharing the module with another member. 3. "Lunar Vehicle Launch and Return Section" * Two clusters of Docking Modules, each comprised of four interconnected modules, allowing up to eight lunar vehicles to dock/depart/return per cluster * Currently equipped with two LK Landers, four Lunar Modules, and two Apollo Service Modules with Dockable Crew Capsules * Two Habitation Modules (as described above) * Oxygen Garden (as described above) 4. "Science, Research and Study Laboratories Section" * Two independent MSS Modules, one MSS Science Module and four MSS Sensor Modules; one MSS Module with attached MSS Science Module and two MSS Sensor Modules is dedicated solely to the research of the rare Earth element: Helium-3 * Docking location for transport of collected lunar materials and processed samples * Two Habitation Modules (as described above) * Oxygen Garden (as described above) 5. "Power, Fuel and Thruster Section" * Three Large Solar Panels, generating 300 amperes of electricity total * One MSS Solar Panel, generating 60 amperes of electricity * Two Fuel Silos, containing approximately 80% of stored fuel reserves of both Main Engine Fuel and Thruster Propellant * Two LK Lander Cores, for movement, positioning, directional travel and precision place keeping * Two Antennaes, for communication and radar transmission/reception * Two Station Radiators, for excess heat dispersal Sections 1 and 5 are each equipped with two maneuvering thruster modules. These are modernized Soviet-type LK Lander Cores. They offer the highest thrust-vectoring of any module their size, and are UN-manned, remotely operated from the Control Room. Electricity is supplied by a total of twelve (12) Solar Panels, of several different design configurations and power outputs, and are positioned across the station in a variety of external locations, primarily in Sections 1 and 5 Four Refuel Modules and two Station Fuel Silos are located at opposite ends of the station, in Sections 1 and 5. They supply all the fuels necessary to ensure the longest and fullest operational lifetime of the station. LSS's average distance from the Moon is 125 units (59,725 nautical miles or 96,118 kilometers). Due to LSS' precision thrustering control system, it maintains a geosynchronous orbit around the Moon (not the Earth) situated above the Moon's Oceanus Procellarum (Ocean of Storms) with a 99.99975% accuracy of positioning. LSS' distance from the Earth changes constantly, always staying 80% of the Moon's distance from the Earth as it orbits the planet. On average, the distance from LSS to the Earth is 400 units (191,120 miles or 307,574 kilometers).